


Growing Up Fast

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fingering, Growing Up, M/M, Mech Preg, Moral Lessons, Nesting, No Sex, Not really a relationship, Pregnancy, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Seekers, Sticky, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, kind of, kind of cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Alpha Bravo is sent off to find a known care free troublemaker of a seeker. Nobody's seen him for a while and finding tracks into a cave is even strange for a seeker. The young aerialbot has no choice but to follow them, and finding that he may have bit off a bit more than he could chew at the end. Despite his insecurities he sticks around, if only because of his good spark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK FRIENDS :D!!! 
> 
> And I have a list for what's coming up. Cygate garbage, something with First Aid and Scavenger (both smutty), and we mayyy get to find out who blew the greenhouse sky high. We'll see.
> 
> Edit: I realized I uploaded it in the wrong format. Sorry for the eyesore!

Seekers acting strange. A common comment from most grounders, not for fellow seekers. So when Optimus Prime asked Alpha Bravo to look in on Red Wing, a known trouble-maker as of late, the heli-bot expected to find nothing.

What he found in reality: a seeker knowingly going deep into the sea cave system under the island that formed the foundation of Xenogen.

“Caves give me the creeps!” Alpha Bravo muttered to himself, transforming and starting to walk after the weakening signal before magnetic rock buried it. Lights on, Alpha Bravo easily spotted tell-tale signs of constant activity in the cave: foot prints in soft mud, scrapes of wings from transforming in a tunnel a bit too late. What seeker or aerialbot risked their wings like that? The seeker must have been in a hurry.

Instantly distrust surfaced as he found a ration cube, the standard seeker-grade stuff that he admitted once felt better than standard energon in general. He checked the contents and found it half empty. Even for an active seeker this amount of fuel concerned Alpha Bravo. He picked up the pace, and concern replaced the distrust and slight fear the seeker was planning to detonate the island from underneath or something.

The further he walked into the dark caves the more signs of someone actually living here he found. Strange, even for a seeker, to choose to live underground. “Red Wing? Are you in here? It’s Alpha Bravo. The aerialbot?” The seeker probably knew him by the ‘flying slowpoke’ like other ‘cons. He despised the nickname but for the sake of peace swallowed his pride. And maybe activated his targeting systems just to pretend he could blow them sky high.

A soft shuffle caught his attention and he activated that system now. If there was less rock between them he could lock to Red Wing’s spark and use that to guide him in. Sure enough there it was, but he picked up faint shimmers of other small sparks. Minicons, maybe? Alpha Bravo wasn’t sure.

Turning a corner he found a room blasted out with missiles, smoothed over with heat, and in the protected alcove a familiar red seeker lay curled up in a pile of fluff and scrap metal. A pair of bright yellow optics froze on him and instantly they both took defensive stances, Red Wing arching up on all fours and Alpha Bravo’s systems giving a ‘locked on’ beep of warning.

“Go away, I came here to be _alone_ , Alpha Bravo.” Red Wing growled, slowly lowering his weapons and wincing before curling back up into the nest. His wings sagged and he looked in pain. Concern again replaced aggression and Alpha Bravo carefully came closer.

“Red Wing, Optimus sent me to find you. You haven’t checked in with anyone for days and Starscream is actually _worried._ ” A guilty flinch followed by a full-body shutter. “Are you hurt? We’re not like the ‘cons, you can just go to the Medical Sector and they’ll patch you up. I can help you out of here—“

“Just leave me be already! Primus, you are clueless, aren’t you?” Red Wing snapped, and though his pride took a hit from the insult the red seeker saw the sting and sighed. “Sorry. I’m not hurt. I just figured anyone could figure this out, especially another seeker.”

Alpha Bravo took a good look around the area and to his credit began to piece things together. There was energon in a nearby space, a storage room. This pile of metal and soft things was a nest. The seeker was nesting. So that meant…

“You’re alone down here to lay eggs.” Alpha Bravo saw embarrassment well up as colored patches on the seeker’s cheeks and he looked away in shame. It was time to grow up about ten thousand years and get over the petty insult. No seeker could handle this alone. Alpha Bravo couldn’t handle this alone.

The seeker tensed as he dropped down to his knees and hands to crawl over. “I said I want to be alone.” But the conviction in his voice disappeared as Alpha Bravo took his hand with care.

A.B offered a smile and shook his head. “No way, Red Wing. You’re either going to let me stay or I’m going to call a medic.” A quiet pleading ‘no’ made the smile fade. “Why don’t you want anyone to know? Only way I found you was my tracking system.”

As the seeker weathered a full body shiver again he also closed his eyes with emotional distress and lightly gripped Alpha Bravo’s hand. “I don’t know who the sire is exactly. That’s kind of frowned upon among Autobots, and there isn’t any seeker I’d ask to claim them.” Red Wing opened his optic shutters and a soft smile came after. “You’re pretty brave for a young aerialbot. Sticking around for something like this.”

Alpha Bravo allowed himself a grin at the praise. “Well, I couldn’t do this alone. Do you… Have any idea what you’re doing here?” Red Wing nodded and shrugged.

“I did plenty of research. As much as I could without being found out. I decided to disappear after Soundwave came to question me—“ A pained groan cut him off and Alpha winced as the seeker nearly crushed his hand. “Sorry. The pains are getting worse.”

As the seeker rolled to his back and sat up some, Alpha Bravo dropped his jaw. The seeker, built heavier than others but still lithe and smaller than a grounder, was swollen at the middle. Almost by instinct, the younger aerialbot lightly placed a hand on Red Wing’s middle. The pair froze a bit, one pitching his wings up in aggression and the other lowering his head submissively until the next wave of pain made Red Wing accept a soft pattern of rubs on his distended middle.

“Sorry. I guess instincts are strong when this sort of stuff happens.” Alpha stopped momentarily but when Red Wing rested a hand over his he continued. “Does this make it feel better, Red Wing?”

The seeker nodded and panted heavily once, trying to draw in cool air from the dark cave. “I’m not sure exactly when they’ll start to come. Right now it’s just pains, but I can…” He paused and shied away again. “I feel them shifting in there.”

Alpha Bravo could feel it too and he bit his lip plate, wondering if there was anything else he could do for the ailing seeker. “Do you need energon or a blanket or anything?” He asked, recalling the contents of the small storage area. Red Wing hesitated before nodding.

“Energon would be amazing. Get yourself some too if you want, I think I went overboard on how much I would need. I’ll call for you if I need you back here.” Red Wing offered the usual care free smile, lasting just until the next wave of pain washed over him. The young aerialbot nodded and squeezed his hand comfortingly before rushing off to get him fuel.

 

It was three hours in and the odd duo developed a rhythm to the situation. Between the cramping pushes of plating, they would make small talk about their lives and tell war stories. When the pains came, they’d both quiet down other than soothing chirps and soft beeps from Alpha Bravo. He picked them up from his jet-form teammates, but found they made Red Wing relax and suffer just a little less. Then the young aerialbot would tell him where the story left off and Red Wing would continue until the next pain.

“Ah!” Red Wing cried out this time, only happening once when the stories distracted him from bracing against the ebbing and flowing pains. He gritted his teeth until they squeaked and Alpha Bravo worriedly held him up a bit more as the seeker slumped into the nest. “Not even started, and I’m already worn out.” He smiled though, tense and nervous. “You may have to hold me up so they’re not fighting gravity.”

An idea dawned in the younger bot’s head and he carefully moved to lift Red Wing, then slip in behind him. The seeker panicked a bit and his wings flew up defensively, a ‘get out of my nest’ sort of reaction before he realized Alpha Bravo was a much better backrest that also gave belly rubs. He relaxed again and sighed.

“Good idea, Alpha Bravo. Next time warn a guy would you?” Red Wing chuckled weakly and rested his hands over his middle. “The pains are getting stronger now. I don’t think we have much longer.” An unspoken question hung in the air; was Alpha Bravo really going to hang around for something so personal? Red Wing was a stranger until a few short hours ago.

Alpha Bravo gently rubbed Red Wing’s sides. “I’m going to be right here for you. I’ll help. But I won’t touch your eggs unless you tell me I can.” The seeker contemplated that for a bit and didn’t answer right away. “I may be a different model, but I’ve heard about how protective seekers can get over their nests. I hear Starscream nudges Skyfire out a lot of the time, just because he nudged a wing wrong.” A soft laugh, shared between them and broken up by the next pain. Alpha Bravo timed them now, or rather the time between. It was getting shorter for certain.

Red Wing panted softly against the bot holding him up and looked up at the young mech. “May just be the chemicals talking, or the pain, but you’re something special. Most mechs your age would’ve run scared.” A short laugh. “I didn’t even think you were quite of age. Guess you’re a bit older than Skywarp then.”

Alpha Bravo nodded and let the mech crush his hand through another pain. He didn’t show it hurt; this mech needed him to be strong, even if the seeker was the stronger one. “I guess I’ve seen enough war to grow up. But I get really insecure in my team… I’m the youngest, smallest, and weakest.” He admitted, and Red Wing raised a brow at him.

“Maybe youngest, maybe smallest, but Starscream is no old mech. Thundercracker is older.” Alpha Bravo blinked in surprise and Red Wing smirked. “Yea. And he’s kind of small compared to some seekers. I’ve got a bigger wing spa—AH!” Red Wing yelped and rather abruptly received a command to open his panel.

“Red Wing?” Alpha Bravo asked, the heli-bot blushing a bit as the valve cover opened and he looked away politely.

“No time to be shy now. I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of action.” Joking at a time like this kept the seeker sane. “If the eggs need help…” He hesitated, flinching away under a sudden serious blue eyed stare. “Then you can touch them. You’ll know.” Red Wing gritted his teeth and panted again, only it wasn’t a few hard ventilations.

Alpha Bravo let instinct rule for a second, some deep-seeded coding telling him to rub firmly at the carrying mech’s middle and push down just a bit. Red Wing yelped again and groaned as the first egg eased out from the gestation chamber’s inner valve and into his valve. He felt tears welling up at the corner of his optics, from pain and from the recognition of beauty of this event. Even if that beauty currently felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside.

“You have to push Red Wing.” Alpha Bravo murmured, watching the mech struggle and panic. _His first clutch. Can I really help him do this?_ The insecurities plagued his thoughts but he fought them back and gripped one of Red Wing’s legs, hauling it over his knee to stretch the space the eggs had to slide out. He stilled, making Red Wing chirp in concern before a wave of pain overtook him again. “Push now, Red Wing!”

The command sunk into his processor and the panicking seeker obeyed, grasping at anything that seemed stable at the moment. Red Wing pushed hard, trying to breathe as Red Wing instructed quietly. He felt the egg slide down his valve’s canal. Pain, with some odd pleasurable thing about it. He moaned as he pushed again.

“Come on, Red. It’s time to meet your sparkling.” The simple soft message got him one more strong push in and the egg met the opening to his valve. He tried to push again, feeling one more egg slide from his gestation chamber instead. The panic began to rise, unfamiliar in the care-free seeker.

The heli-bot sensed the panic and mumbled an apology as he reached down to look and feel at the straining valve. “You have to push this one out before the next one gets here. Do you want me to help?” Red Wing, beyond embarrassment, nodded and spat out a plea to Primus and then to Alpha Bravo.

After studying the situation a bit more, Alpha Bravo carefully spread Red Wing’s swollen valve lips. He’d seen this kind of valve before; one of two typical kinds. One was a simple ring with puffy tissue around it, and this one hid the ring inside a layer of flexible metal guarding, which swelled during arousal. Or apparently egg-laying. He carefully prodded a finger inside, feeling the egg just before the outer valve ring.

“If I stretch this ring out it’ll be easier.” He explained, already sliding another finger in to push the ring apart gently, not as abrupt as pushing out an egg. Red Wing gasped and shuttered, twisting into his touch. All coherent thought gone, Alpha Bravo assumed that he’d forget this rather intimate moment. That thought coursing through his processor, the younger mech carefully reached a finger up to rub at the exterior node and was surprised to find it puffed as well, though not as much as usual. “..Red… Does this feel _good_ in some way?” A deadpan look; no scrap getting fingered felt good. “I mean the eggs, smart aft.”

Red Wing had to stop and consider that. “W-Will get back to you on th-that.” He gritted his teeth again and pushed on more instinct, the egg behind the first wanting to come out too. The contraction forced the first egg against the stretched first ring, and the narrower end poked through. This time, Alpha Bravo gently caught it in three fingers, holding it there and forcing Red Wing to push again and again until finally the first egg popped free.

Red Wing slumped back against Alpha Bravo and relaxed a bit, taking a breather. Alpha Bravo gently let the egg roll to the center of the nest, nestling among the blankets. “You did it, Red Wing. That’s one. It is bright red just like you.” A small EM pulse came from the carrying mech, reaching out to his sparkling. Alpha Bravo could feel an uncontrolled pulse come back, but it was happy. He smiled. “He’s saying hello.”

Red Wing smiled and nodded. “I wonder… If they’ll think you are the sire…” That thought made both of them quiet until the next contraction broke the awkwardness of the question. Red Wing cried out and gripped Alpha’s knees this time, panting heavily and pushing with the pain. The second egg reached the rim of his valve and he found it much easier this time to push it through.

A breather, if only for a few minutes. The dull ache in his gestation chamber kept him uncomfortable but he could not push. A cube of energon tapped his lips and he drank greedily. After it was gone, Red Wing looked down between his legs and Alpha Bravo helped sit him up a bit more. Two eggs, one the bright red, and the second a softer near-pink. He laughed and nuzzled into Alpha Bravo, glad he could share this moment. Glad he wasn’t alone.

As his belly tightened up again, Alpha Bravo started to rub and push gently on the collapsing plating. “Come on, they’ll want to feel their siblings again soon. I can see little sparks in there.” He patted the tightening core under his palm and this time focused on feeling the egg slip free inside Red Wing. EM field uncontrolled now, reaching for his sparklings, Red Wing felt the young mech’s brush with his. They shared a sort of triumph as the third egg made it easily to the rim of his valve and dropped into the nest.

The forth one gave no trouble until it reached about three-fourths the way through. Red Wing grunted and winced in a new kind of pain, a physical sort of stab that instantly had Alpha Bravo back at his valve, figuring something got stuck. It _had_ gotten stuck, but further up.

“Red, talk to me.” Easier said than done, Red Wing though, and tried to talk around the pain.

“S-Stuck in there, up a ways. C-Can’t push…” He lay back into the mech helping him and moaned with frustration, trying again to push.

The instant thought was to call a medic, but it would be too late by the time Ratchet or anyone found them. At least that’s what instinct said. “I’m going to help okay? Try to relax as best you can.” A growl at that. “Sorry, poor choice of words. Just don’t move.” Alpha carefully slipped two then three fingers in, finding they easily fit now that the eggs stretched the valve out. He carefully slid them deeper, praying to Primus he didn’t run out of fingers before—There! The egg, by feel, was on its side and twisted. Carefully he gripped the blunt bottom. “You’re gonna have to push this one out backwards. Almost… Push!” He felt the valve walls contract hard and force the fat end of the egg forward. Alpha Bravo slipped his fingers back, stretching out the valve walls and guiding the egg toward the end. He pushed open the final ring and with an audible pop the egg slipped free.

They both sat up to look at the trouble-maker egg. This one was bright, golden yellow. They both looked at each other and laughed a bit. “I s-swear—“ A sharp whine as the fifth egg dropped into his valve channel. “I did n-not frag Sunstreaker!” He finished with a wailing note in his voice.

 _He’s getting too tired,_ Alpha Bravo mused, frowning and lightly pressing on the still-gravid middle. Smaller, but he could still feel eggs in there. Eggs, plural, made him the slightest bit nervous. It seeped into his EM field and Red Wing tried to smile, wincing as the fifth egg popped out into the nest.

“G-Guess I qualify as share-ware then? Oh…” He moaned and held his belly. “I need a break.” And by Primus’ will it seemed as if he’d get it for a few minutes. Alpha Bravo fed him some more energon from his glass as Red Wing closed his eyes and tried to rest.

“Pretty big clutch, that’s for sure. Um. How many mechs…?” Were potential sires. Red Wing’s brow knit as he thought. Never a good sign. Alpha Bravo could count on one hand the amount of mechs he’d slept with.

Red Wing grinned and opened tired optics. “I know, I’m kind of shareware. I guess it’s the care-free attitude. I figured with the war just ended our coding wouldn’t allow us to randomly spark, but… Probably around twenty mechs. I went a little interface happy.”

 _Around_ twenty. For Red Wing’s sake, Alpha Bravo hoped the seeker didn’t have an egg for each mech. The looked Red Wing gave him showed his appreciation at not being made fun of for his decisions, and the sympathy.

Another contraction of plating and Red Wing tiredly pushed, the strength getting weaker with each one. He gasped and sat up sharply, and for a horrifying moment Alpha Bravo wondered if another egg got lodged. But Red Wing continued to push, and a bit later two eggs popped out in rapid succession.

“They’re coming faster now, Red Wing. You can do this.” Red Wing’s tired optics closed again as he pushed next, weaker yet again and this time he couldn’t make the egg leave his gestation chamber. “Red, you have to push.” But the seeker was, trying hard. It was so much for a first-time carrier. Alpha Bravo began to rub and push on his plating again. “I’ll try to help okay?” They waited for the next contraction, this one rattling the quickly tiring seeker, and Alpha Bravo pushed at the top of the swell. That seemed to do it, and with a long moan Red Wing began to help the eggs down his channel as much as he could. They didn’t quite make it before the next contraction drove another egg out.

“Eight, nine… Come on Red!” The seeker weakly shook his head and rested back. He was done. He couldn’t do any more. Alpha Bravo whine softly and reached his hand around, one last embarrassing time for them both, and shoved his fingers up into the spent carrier. He instantly found number ten, and gripped it gently before slipping it out. Prodding around again, he quietly encouraged Red Wing to push again. With the last of strength the seeker managed to push the final egg out of his gestation chamber, which abruptly released a flood of the lubricants and energon they had been sitting in. It was enough to push the egg just into the tips of Alpha Bravo’s fingers, and for him to push and stretch the walls to provide it an easy passage into his waiting fingers. He slipped it out and with a shutter, the red seeker stilled and went limp.

Alpha Bravo ignored the fluids on his hands, all over the nest and the eggs, and on Red Wing. He shuffled down carefully to let the seeker rest on his chest, stroking his back. “You did really good Red Wing. Eleven eggs.” The seeker smiled a bit and nuzzled into him. “I bet you’re proud too. And you know what? You can blame me if you want. I’m sure any mech would be grateful to take the blame for your handsome clutch.

Though too spent to speak Red Wing thought privately that he wouldn’t mind people associating his sparklings with this young mech either. Sure he was inexperienced and insecure, but he saw good spirit in this one. Not many mechs his age would put aside embarrassment, past rivalry, and insecurities so quickly to help a mech in a very compromising position.

A quiet shuffle made Red Wing force an optic open. Alpha Bravo used a free arm to wrap the eggs up in a blanket, and pull them closer. He mumbled inaudibly, trying to tell the youngling he was already acting like their sire so he may as well stick around. Red Wing smiled and weakly rolled toward them, curling around his brood. He didn’t hiss or scratch as Alpha spooned along his back, trusting the mech to protect him and the eggs as he rested quietly after their birth. Alpha Bravo proved himself one last time before recharge took him; the young mech began to hum softly, wavering his EM field and soothing the unhatched sparklings as their carrier’s field smoothed even in recharge.


End file.
